


your skin and bones (turn into something beautiful)

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Also a few tiny Harry Potter references, Because they're TRYING, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peraltiago, Peraltiago Smut, Peraltiago fluff, because that's how i roll, valentines day cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “So, I’ve been thinking.”  Jake begins, circling her nipple with his tongue and scraping his teeth across the erect point, glancing up in time to watch Amy shiver under his touch.  “This whole baby making thing.  I think we should definitely do this whole conception planning thing the Amy way …  but in a minute, I’m going to show you the Jake way.”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	your skin and bones (turn into something beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy it feels like forever since I've written smut haha! But here we go, because VALENTINES and BABY MAKING and all the good things in the world wrapped up in one!
> 
> BIG thank yous to @drowninginmyworries and @amyscascadingtabs for helping me out so much with this fic! 💕💕
> 
> Hope you enjoy (and lets just go ahead and imagine the timeline in the show allows this to happen!)

**your skin and bones (turn into something beautiful)**

The soles of Jake Peralta’s sneakers scuff against the wooden rungs of the staircase as he makes his way up to the apartment, making special effort to avoid that one section that always seems to groan under his weight.The toneless whistle of a song he loves echoes through the stairwell, and he raises his right hand in silent greeting as a neighbour passes him on their way out.

Today was Valentines Day, and he’s finished the day with a specific mission in mind. 

In his left hand he carries a bag, surprisingly not heavy considering the amount of things inside - but maybe that’s just because of how jacked up he’s gotten lately ( _seriously, Brad Pitt - you’re going to need to get into shape, bro_ ).He’s got candles (vanilla scented, and the brand his wife loves), silk ties, lube, whipped cream, rose petals and a well-curated playlist of perfectly sexy songs that have never been sung by Doug Judy.It’s a perfect mixture of sexy-timez related products, and he has no idea how he’s going to put it all together, but one thing was clear:he was going to romance the _donk_ out of his wife tonight. 

He’s still humming the melody to one of the songs on his playlist as he walks through their front door, too distracted by the plans formulating in his head to notice Amy’s keys are already in the bowl he throws his own keys into.Nudging his shoes off onto the rack by the door, and hanging his jacket on the appropriate hook (because tidiness makes Amy happy, and happy wife = happy life), Jake places the bottle of wine that he’d tucked underneath his arm onto the kitchen counter, serving himself a mental note to put it on ice in a minute as he walks through to their bedroom.

There, he finds Amy - hair pulled up into a perfectly smooth top-knot, the kind that only appears when she’s in Super Organisational Amy mode - sitting at the desk that ran along the back wall of their bedroom, head bowed in concentration.He hears the familiar stretch and _snap_ of sticky-tape being ripped across the blade of the dispenser, and knows that he’s walked into chart-marking territory. 

“Hey, babe!”The surprise is obvious in his voice, and deep down Jake is kicking himself that he didn’t completely read the text message she’d sent him an hour ago.In his defence, he was busy figuring out ways to surprise and seduce his wife - but one handy part of that surprise is for Amy to _not be in the house right now._

“Hey yourself!” Is her reply, craning her head backwards and extending her neck for kiss hello.It’s a little sloppy, and _not at all_ as hot as that Spiderman movie made Jake believe an upside down kiss would be, but the upside was that he was kissing Amy, and that’s always going to be a good thing.“I was wondering when you were going to get home, Boyle mentioned in the group chat that you’d left over an hour ago.” Amy continued, glancing curiously at the bag still in Jake’s hand before returning her attention to the chart stretched across the desk.

“Uh, yeah … I just had to get some stuff, and things …” he mumbles, mind running into overdrive as to how he can get Operation Seduction back on track. _Distraction - distraction is key, Peralta._ “Whoa, that’s a pretty intense looking chart you’ve got going on there, Ames!”

Amy’s responding smile is as bright as it is proud, and she bites her lower lip in an attempt to hold back her glee as she pats down the final addition before holding it up.“I made up a Conception Plan.It’s _very_ thorough.”Swivelling in her chair, Amy lifts herself slightly, tucking one leg under the other for leverage as she stares down lovingly at her creation.“The purple lines are my cycle - pink is for ovulation, and the best windows of conception have the little love hearts on them.”Jake meets her gaze with a smile, and she continues, pointing over to the left.“This section here is for savings, with specific goals each pay packet … underneath is the dietary options we need to avoid and when - blue is you, yellow is me; and lastly we have the fitness tracker - and before you ask, chasing perps through the streets of Brooklyn doesn’t count.”

Nodding, Jake makes a counter offer.“Even if I’ve been chasing them for a solid hour?”

“If you’ve been chasing a perp on the streets for an hour without calling for backup, that’s on you Peralta.”

“Cool, cool, cool.”Tucking the bag behind his body slightly, Jake leans forward to study the finer details, all marked down in Amy’s obsessively neat handwriting.“I definitely think you’ve covered all the bases here, babe.I’m impressed!”

Glowing slightly from the praise, Amy returns the chart to the desk before resting her weight agains the back of her chair, this time facing forwards as she seeks out another kiss from her husband.Jake is only too happy to comply,and he lets this one run a little longer, hoping that Amy has become distracted enough to forget about his Bag of Mystery.

Alas, he is wrong.“So what’s in the bag, detective?”

Jake can feel his skin start to heat up as his blood rushes in, and he does he very best to remain vague while simultaneously taking a few steps backwards.“Oh, just some stuff that I was going to … never mind, nothing important really, hey how’s that new couch of ours going?”He swallows nervously, back pressed completely up against the dresser.“Wanna go … relax on it?”

Amy holds his gaze for a hot minute, standing and taking a single step towards him.“How many sneakers did you buy, Jake?”

He smiles, feeling a rush of pride come over him at Amy’s incorrect assumption.“None, actually.”She stares him down, and it only takes another thirty seconds for him to cave.“Okay, fine.I might have been trying to surprise you with some things in here.It _is_ Valentine’s Day, after all.”

Her eyebrows raise, and she gives him that adorably sweet smile that has always, always been a favourite.“You did?Let me see!”

Shrugging, Jake holds the bag to his side but doesn’t protest as Amy begins to pull the handles towards her.“I mean, I hadn’t really figured out what I was going to do with _all_ of it yet, but it seemed like a pretty good place to start, and ..”

“Hey, you got the good ones!”Amy interrupts, pointing at the silk restraints and grinning.Jake nods quickly, the memory of the night they discovered how good they were never too far from his mind.Amy might have accidentally ripped one last time, so they are due for replacement anyhow.“And is that rose petals I see?”

“Just like on our honeymoon,” he mumbles, rubbing his free hand along the back of his neck. 

Straightening, Amy looks over at Jake, fiddling with the collar of his favourite blue checkered shirt before toying with the buttons near his collarbone.Her tone is light, and there’s a sparkle in her eyes when she speaks again.“You expecting to get lucky tonight, Peralta?”

Grabbing her hand and squeezing, Jake shakes his head quickly.“Never expecting, Ames.I just thought … it’s probably stupid, but I thought that maybe tonight would be a really sweet night to for us to make a baby.”

Smiling, Amy lifts herself up slightly, leaving a gentle kiss against Jake’s lips.“That would be a really sweet timeline, but I’m not really ovulating right now …”

The paper bag falls from Jake’s hand, hitting the floor with a tiny thud as his hands move to Amy’s waist, fingers tracing against the soft material of her leggings before linking behind her back.“You know, a very wise - and very beautiful - woman once told me, that practice makes perfect.”

A tiny blush spreads onto Amy’s cheeks, and she smiles bashfully.“She does sound very wise.” 

“Oh, she’s incredible.Not gonna lie, she makes me heart pound just a little bit every time she smiles at me.I’m _crazy_ in love with her.But, I haven’t even told you the best part.”Loosening his grip, Jake’s hands slide deftly underneath Amy’s vintage academy shirt, making soft strokes against the skin he finds there.“She makes the _best_ charts you’ve ever seen.So informative, so organised … so thorough.And her binders?Don’t even get me started.”

He only hears a mumbled _oh god that’s hot_ before Amy’s lips are pressed against his, leaning down slightly to meet her kiss as she throws her arms around his neck. 

Her tongue is insistent against his, working Jake into a solid state of arousal without a great deal of effort, but that just comes down to the power his wife has on him.His name comes out in a breathy moan as they part, tucking her head into his neck and beginning a line of tiny kisses, and without hesitation Jake bends his knees slightly, grabbing Amy’s legs and lifting before throwing her gently onto their bed. 

She’s dragging her shirt off before Jake can even climb up to join her, and he grins as it lands on the floor beside her bed, wrapping his arms around her newly bare waist and pulling her in for another deep kiss.There’s just something about kissing Amy that he just _loves_ \- it’s an activity he hopes to do every day until the end of his days - and tonight is no stranger to the rule.As her left hand runs through his hair, her right reaches down to rub against his growing erection, her lips curling against his as he lets out an uncontainable moan of pleasure.“ _Oh god, Ames_.”

Sliding his palm up the centre of her spine, Jake reaches the clasp of her bra and tries his very best to do the ‘smooth one-handed undoing of the bra’ trick that he _occasionally_ nails.Contracting her shoulder blades, Amy lifts herself up slightly to help him, letting out a soft chuckle at the victorious look on Jake’s face when the two ends seperate.In mere seconds, her bra is on the floor next to her shirt, and Jake’s breath grows faster as his wife’s fingers make quick work of the buttons running down his own shirt.

His nose gets caught in the neckline of his undershirt as he yanks it off far too quickly, and he lets out a frustrated growl - turning into a smile when he sees Amy biting her lip to keep from laughing.Then her warm hands are on the back of his neck, pulling Jake back down to her lips, and as their tongues tangle their legs follow suit. 

Amy wraps her calves around Jake’s, pushing her pelvis up to grind against the denim that still separates them, and Jake pulls away with a groan, leaving a mixture of kisses and licks to the side of her neck as he sighs - “You’re so sexy, Ames - it’s killing me.”

Her hands slide down his back, snaking around the belt line of his pants and focusing on the top button, popping it undone with the flick of her thumb.“Jeans off, babe.You and I are going to make a baby.”

The statement makes Jake’s heart switch into overdrive, and as he plants his knees on the mattress to help Amy push his jeans (and boxers, she’s nothing if not efficient) completely off, he leans his upper body towards his wife, resting his forehead against hers as her wriggling legs kick her leggings onto the floor.Her eyes are piercing into his own as she holds his gaze, and Jake leans in for a chaste kiss before pulling back ever so slightly.“We’re going to make a baby,” he repeats. 

Amy smiles, the sheer excitement of things to come obvious in her eyes as she tilts her chin upwards, meeting Jake’s lips halfway for another tiny kiss.“I love you so much, Jake Peralta.”

Jake’s responding grin could light up the room, and he pulls Amy in for a heated kiss.He loves her: he really, truly, _endlessly_ loves her; and now they’re going to make a family and watch them grow, and he’s not sure if what he’s about to say is enough, but it’s the only thing he can think of right now and so he breaks the kiss, looking into her eyes as he tells her - “I love you too, Ames. _So_ much.” 

Her arms return to his neck, kissing him with a mixture of fierceness and passion that only Amy Santiago can bring, and honestly life right now cannot get better (but then her hips push up, and he feels the soft fabric of her underwear rub against his cock, and life is instantly _infinitely_ better).

Starting a chain of kisses that begin at the edge of Amy’s mouth and dot along her jawline, Jake shuffles slightly down, leaving gentle nips against her collarbone as he descends.By now, Amy’s head has pushed further into the pillow, her once neat bun now a frazzled mess as she twists her neck to the feeling of her husband’s lips against her skin. 

Bypassing her breasts, Jake follows the subtle line of her torso down towards her stomach, sighing against her skin as he leaves feather-light kisses against his favourite spots. This was the body of the woman he loves, the woman that he’s pledged to the world that he will spend _the rest of his life_ loving, and he knows her canvas better than his own. He knows the tiny flecks of moles and scars that make up who she is, has studied and memorised the map of her curves (and travels them often). His breath is hot against her skin, causing shivers to rise up as his tongue circles the edge of her belly button, and all Jake can think of is how soon, this body that he knows so well will be changing day by day. That _life_ will be growing inside of Amy - a life that is wholly theirs, the ultimate chance for new beginnings - and the only thing that scares him now is _how can his heart possibly grow any bigger?_

Running his palm along Amy’s lower back, Jake makes his way back up to her chest, running the tip of his nose against of her left breast, and Amy sighs his name in reverence.For a second, he remembers that all of the items he’d purchased for the express purpose of seducing his wife are still sitting unforgotten in their carry bag, and he smiles. 

“So, I’ve been thinking.”Jake begins, circling her nipple with his tongue and scraping his teeth across the erect point, glancing up in time to watch Amy shiver under his touch.“This whole baby making thing.I think we should definitely do this whole conception planning thing the Amy way …but in a minute, I’m going to show you the Jake way.”

“Mmm … yes, the Amy way sounds good,” Amy moans, moving one hand into Jake’s hair and curling the strands around her fingers. 

Starting a line of kisses from the middle of Amy’s chest, Jake works his way down his wife’s torso, paying special attention to the point on her hip that only a week ago housed a bruise from work.“We’re going to run things to a very specific schedule,” he whispers into her belly, kissing the edge of her ribs.“Reduce our alcohol intake, check your basal temperature every morning…” Reaching her underwear, Jake presses a kiss against the moisture he finds there, pulling back slightly as Amy’s hips jerk up towards his touch.“Actually start using that gym membership we’ve been paying for.”

Amy’s grip on his hair increases, and her hips lift upwards again in a silent beg for her underwear to be removed completely.Tucking his fingers into the edges, Jake complies with her request, tugging the material off and casting it behind him before returning his attention to Amy, totally unable to wipe the smile off his face as the evidence of just how aroused she was is now completely evident. 

“ _Jake …_ ”

Kissing the inside of her thigh, Jake rests his cheek against her leg for a moment, temporarily caught up in the feelings rising up from the combination of Amy’s fingers scraping against his scalp and the burning look in her eyes as she watches him move closer and closer to where she wants him so desperately.“I’m going to start eating more vegetables, and those nuts you were telling me about …” He leans forward, kissing her _just to the right_ of where he knows she wants him to kiss her.“I’m even going to drink more water for you, babe.”At that, he attaches his lips to her clit, sucking gently in the way that he _knows_ will drive her crazy, and Amy’s head disappears completely into the pillow as she lets out a strangled moan. 

His fingers join in shortly after, gathering the wetness they find there and circling her clit gently, and when Amy’s hips lift clear off the bed Jake flicks his wrist, using his nimble thumb to continue the circles while his fingers dip inside her core.It never stopped being amazing, watching his so neatly put together wife fall apart at the seams from his touch, listening to her call out swear words that truly nobody would ever believe her to say.While one hand stays to work Amy up, Jake reaches down with his other, gripping his dick and succumbing to the need for a few short strokes up and down.He knew that normally Amy would be 100% down for returning the favour, but right now all he could think about was pushing deep inside his wife and letting his instincts take over.

It doesn’t take long for Amy to be completely worked up, and Jake isn’t entirely sure if it’s all from his actions or a leftover response to Organised Chart Making, but either way he’s counting it as a win when her fingers tighten in his hair, pulling just hard enough that it should probably hurt, throwing her legs open wider as the sensations clearly begin to overtake her.

Reaching her free hand back to tug distractedly at the elastic in her hair, Amy cranes her neck back as it all falls away, choosing to grip the sheets as she moans what Jake thinks might be his name.He returns his tongue back to her clit, lapping up the evidence of her arousal, and a second later she’s climaxing, her walls pulsating against Jake’s fingers as she cries out above him. 

His hands stroke the outside of Amy’s thighs as she slowly comes down from the high, reaching up to kiss her soft lips and letting out a sigh when she seeks the taste of herself on his tongue.“Holy mother of … babe, that was awesome.”

“ _Babe that was awesome_ , title of our sextape.” 

Amy grins, showing off her perfectly pearly whites as she raises one hand in a high five.“Damn right it is.”She grips his hand before he has a chance to pull away, tugging it towards her and leaving a kiss against his palm, and Jake shifts until his body is completely above her.His erection - now painfully stiff - rubs against her bare belly, and he bites down on his lower lip in a poorly concealed attempt at hiding his need.

He really shouldn’t have bothered though, because Amy is already twisting her torso just so, using the closeness of their bodies to rub against Jake repeatedly, and _THIS - this is how he’s going to go insane_.Her smile turns sly as she reaches down to take hold of him, pumping her wrist in those slow, sinuous movements that have literally made him see stars in the past.“Ahh .. _Ames_ … that feels so …”

Her voice is heavy, full of arousal, and her eyes draw him in deep.“I love you, Jake.And I love the family we’re going to make together.”

There are very few words flowing through Jake’s mind right now (in all honesty, _most_ of the blood in his body has definitely gone further south), and it’s possible he murmurs back that he loves her too, but there’s a good chance that coherency has gone straight out the window.Amy’s hand falls away a few moments later, and she winks at him as his eyes finally return back to focus.

“So,” she practically purrs, her legs wrapping around his waist in a perfectly practised move that lines her pelvis up with Jake’s. “You mentioned something about ‘the Jake way’?”

Digging his teeth into his lower lip, Jake dips his head to give Amy a heated kiss, pulling away just as she starts to get into it.“The Jake way, my darling wife ..” Another kiss, and the head of his cock lines up against her entrance.“Is me fucking you until you _scream._ ”At the last word, Jake thrusts forward, entering Amy in one smooth but forceful stroke, eyes trained carefully on his wife as she gasps at the sudden feeling of all of Jake inside her. 

Her fingernails are sharp as they dig into his back but Jake feels no pain - only pleasure - as he repeats his purposeful thrusts, steady and deliberately timed as Amy’s head pushes back into her pillow.It’s harder than he usually moves, the overwhelming need to just _thrust_ stronger than normal, but whenever his eyes flutter open they’re watching Amy carefully.They both like this sometimes, just as much as they enjoy going gently, and he knows to listen out for the safe word they’d decided on years ago ( _Boyle._ A sweet man, but an _instant_ mood killer when it comes to sex).

But there comes no protest, only moans for more, and so Jake rears up slightly, resting his forearms on the mattress and pushing harder into Amy, the sheer sensation of her muscles clenching around him sending him dangerously close to the edge. 

“Oh god, Jake … yes .. just like that.” Amy’s eyes are squeezed shut, and her legs tighten their grip around his waist as he really goes to work, lowering his hips slightly so that his pelvis brushes against her clit as he pounds into her.“Right there babe .. don’t … _don’t stop_.”

Lowering his head, Jake licks a line of sweat away from Amy’s neck, unable to resist the chance to taste her any way that he can as he continues to thrust in and out, mindless declarations of love falling from both of their mouths.One hand sliding down to grip his butt as the other returns to his hair, Amy digs in with all of her might as she stutters out a _YES_ , pulling herself closer to Jake’s body as she screams out in climax. 

The feeling of her convulsing around him has never been something he can control his reaction to, and it only takes a few more thrusts before Jake is tumbling over the edge with her, sinking his teeth into Amy’s shoulder as he feels himself release inside her. 

Truly, if this is what practising for making a baby is going to be like, he’s going to need to clear his schedule completely. 

Their bodies are sweaty and Jake’s legs are shaking more than just a little when he finally pulls out, lungs working overtime to regulate his breathing as he collapses onto the mattress beside Amy, left arm thrown above his head in open invitation for any and all future snuggles. 

He’s still breathless when his head turns to left and catches Amy looking at him, and together they start laughing. 

Turning onto her side and pushing her sweaty hair away from her face, Amy looks at Jake like the cat who got the cream, stating - “I gotta say, I’m a _really_ big fan of the Jake way.”

Jake grins, resting his right hand against his chest and noticing just how hard his heart is still beating.“I never back down from a Peralta guarantee, babe.”

Amy nods, biting her lower lip softly as her eyes travel over to the paper carry bag abandoned on the floor.“Also, you really had pulled out all the stops with your plans to make tonight romantic, babe.”She chuckles softly.“Even if we didn’t end up using any of it.”

Shrugging in what he can only hopes seems casual - because there are still times when praise feels foreign to him - Jake twists his mouth to the right before replying.“I mean … if everything goes to plan, this could end up being our last Valentines Day with just the two of us.So, I kinda figured … go big or go home, right?Maybe I went a _little_ overboard ..”

Grabbing the throw from the bottom of their bed and wrapping it around her back; Amy shakes her head, shuffling along the mattress until she’s resting her weight on top of Jake’s chest.Her left arm curls up, bending at the elbow to turn into a headrest, and the feeling of Amy Santiago’s naked skin against his truly hasn’t ever lost it’s appeal.“Nope.You did good, babe.”Stretching her legs out, Amy winks.“ _Real_ good.”

“Yeah?”

Amy nods.“So much so, that I’m going to let you do something that I didn’t think I’d ever let you do again.”

“You mean …?”

“I do mean.”Her voice drops to a whisper.“Go on, I _know_ _you want to_.”

Nibbling slightly on his lower lip, Jake breaks out into a smile as he reaches out, cupping Amy’s cheek in his hand.He closes the distance with a soft kiss, and then whispers as they part - “Mischief managed.”

Her eyes are rolling when he pulls away - full of love, but rolling all the same - and she laughs softly.“It doesn’t even make _sense,_ babe!Mischief managed?What are we wiping clean here, exactly?”

“It’s all part of the wonderfully wizardry magic that is making a brand new human, Ames!”

With a gentle slap Amy’s hand falls back onto Jake’s chest, her head following quickly after as she dissolves into giggles.Her ribcage bounces against Jake’s hand as he wraps his arms around her, and briefly the memory of _he makes me laugh_ flashes through his mind. 

“I love you so much, Amy.And I know we obviously won’t know for sure for a while yet, but I really feel like we might have made a baby tonight.”

Amy hums, the familiar warmth of her breath tickling his chest hair as she lets out a sigh of total contentment.“I feel like maybe we did, too.”

Jake toys with the ends of Amy’s hair, marvelling at the consistent softness of it all, and for a moment they just lay together in silence. 

He waits until Amy is stretching out towards the lamp on her beside, flicking the switch off before piping up with one last idea.“Okay so … hear me out.If ‘mischief managed’ is still off the table, how about … ‘ _Mind if I Slytherin?”_

“ _JAKE!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, how's everyone feeling? 😄 Comments/kudos are always welcome here, I love to write these two and I LOVE to hear what you think! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr, I'm @amydancepants-peralta


End file.
